Abstract (Administration Core) The Indiana University NIH P-30 George M. O'Brien Center for Advanced Renal Microscopic Analysis is designed to provide scientifically rigorous, quality controlled, state-of-the-art methodologies in a cost-effective manner to foster investigations that will (i) advance our understanding of kidney physiology and the pathophysiology of disease states, (ii) enhance our diagnostic specificity and (iii) expand our future therapeutic approaches for kidney disease patients. The administrative core will coordinate and integrate the diverse activities of the O'Brien Center, facilitate interactions and collaborations among the research base, ensure quality control of the core services and promote scientific development and enrichment on the IU SOM campus. The administrative structure has clear lines of authority developed to ensure the goals and objectives of the center are achieved. The Director and Associate Director will be advised by members of a External Advisory Committee, who were carefully selected based on their creativity and experience in directing high quality multi-component research programs. The Administrative Core will also oversee the Pilot and Feasibility Studies Program, modified into an ?O'Brien Fellows Program? and will be responsible for evaluating the Program's efficacy in promoting high quality related basic science leading to exciting new observations that result in additional extramural funding and publications. In addition, the Administrative Core will organize and support an Enrichment Program consisting of seminars with visiting speakers and journal clubs/work-in progress sessions. Therefore, the Administrative Core will enable optimal coordination and performance of the various Core Center components through its committee, regularly scheduled research and administrative meetings, seminar series and web-based communication mechanisms.